Sirius on: A Hard Day's Night
by smee
Summary: Sirius sings to McGonagall. A Beatles fic. Short fic/song filk. Reposted upon request under my new alias. Please R&R!!!


**_SIRIUS ON: HARD DAYS NIGHT_**

A reposted fic.HERE GOES!

Sirius was suddenly aware of something jabbing into his side. 

"Sirius," whispered his best friend James Potter, whose elbow was rudely digging into Sirius' ribs, "She's collecting the homework!"

"You mean the one we didn't do because of Remus…" 

"One and the same!" 

Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin, all Gryfinndor 5th year boys, had been running around the school grounds the previous evening and had not done their Transfiguration homework. Well, actually, Remus had woken up at 5:30 to catch up on it, and Peter had woken up at 6 and crammed at breakfast, so they had it done, but Sirius and James were bushed after a night of keeping a werewolf in check and they had stayed in bed instead of doing homework. And at breakfast they were discussing Quidditch strategy, despite Remus' constant advice to just do the homework.

Now, it was Transfiguration, and their stern teacher, Minerva McGonagall was picking up the essays on transforming inanimate objects into animate ones. She was standing in front of Sirius and James. 

"Potter, Black," she said, peering down at them. James and Sirius attempted vainly to look innocent. "How is it that you are CONSISTENTLY the only fifth years without their homework?"

"Er, Professor, the thing about the transfiguration of the inanimate to a living organism was amazingly complex and without your guidance…." James stuttered.

"Potter, you're good at Transfiguration, you should have managed that task without a problem. Mr. Black? Do YOU have an explanation?"

"But of course Professor," grinned Sirius. "Allow me." He stood up and began to sing,

"Oh it's been a hard days night! And I've been working like a dog! It's been a hard days night! I should be sleeping, like a log! But when there's homework from you, I know what I've gotta do to make my conscience feel right! To make my conscience feel right! (Oh, how I hate it when my conscience bothers me) 

Oh, but last night there wasn't time, Snape is covered with grime-"

"ENOUGH BLACK!" barked Professor McGonagall. "I SERIOUSLY doubt that your conscience is EVER at rest, and badmouthing Mr. Snape is not appropriate. Especially behind his back."

"But Professor, I always repeat it to his face! Unless I said it to his face before I said it behind his back! And he talks about me! And there's still another verse!"

"Ah, yes. The song. Very nice improvisation Black, but perhaps those creative efforts would have been better directed, to, the essay perhaps?" James broke into a fit of laughter.

"Mr. Potter!" James straightened up. "Seeing as YOU didn't do the homework either, and that either you or Mr. Black persuaded the other not to do the homework as well, you shall be JOINING Mr. Black in his detention! And 20 points from Gryffindor!" She collected Remus and Peter's assignments, turned around, and walked back to her desk. Sirius pulled grotesque faces whilst her back was turned. This sent the whole class into gales of laughter. At this unexpected disruption, McGonagall spun around and found Sirius with his eyes crossed and his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. Her expression seemed to be deciding whether to be stern or amused. She decided on stern. "25 more points from Gryffindor Black!" she said rigidly, but there was laughter in her eyes. The antics of Black and Potter never ceased to amuse her. She sat down at her desk. She looked down at the papers, getting a quill out of a drawer. Sirius gave her the finger. This caused more shouts of laughter.

"Black, whatever it is, I'm taking 5 points from Gryffindor," she said, not looking up. "And seeing as there are 5 minutes left in the period, you may sit quietly and work. You may work on tomorrow's homework for this class, read and summarize chapter 15, or work on something for another class. You may also talk quietly if you wish."

"James?" Sirius whispered. "What's the Divination assignment again? I haven't done that, and that's in five minutes!" With a sigh, James relayed the assignment to Sirius, who frantically made up predictions about horoscopes and crystal balls and the amazing conjunction of Venus in relation to Pluto…

_The author's note!Yah, well, as you may have realized, I changed my alias to Coqui.The thing wouldn't let me change my email.**Scowl.**Well, apparently I have a wider audience than I realize.Metal Mouth, I was chatting to her, and I asked her if she read the Hard Days Night fic I had up under Loki.And she says "that was classic!" So here I am posting it again.And 2 people have me on author alert!Thanks to Madd Spammer.Who else has me on it?Email me!And you can put me on your Buddy List, too.Well, please do.Coquilla13.Thanks very much! Disclaimer:Beatles own the song, I own the lyrics to the song in this fic, JKR owns the characters.I own the scenario.Thanks!___


End file.
